Untitled
by Yui Alfie
Summary: There're so many people in this world. Good and bad. Good person can become bad in instant. But… Is it possible to become a good person of a bad one? Maybe. But you need to be forgiven. By whom? First of all, By YOU. And maybe... You'll need someone, who will help you with it. Reno x OC, but ,please, give it a chance!


_**N/A: So, HELLO! ~**__** I'm so glad that you r here, guys! :3 I really appreciate it and I hope, reading this fanfiction won't be just waste of your time, nyu**_

_**I decided to write this, ‚cuz idea was bugging me for a while now. Reno is sad about his life, life of a Turk (Sector 7 and other stuff). He doesn't want to continue... But certain someone will step to his life. And maybe, his way to start care about someone else than him is about to **__**begin**__**...?**_

_**But I won't tell you more, you need to read this fanfic… Okay, that's all what I wanted…. OH, BTW, it's Reno's P.O.V and I'm not native English speaker, so my ENG sux :D Searching for Beta... Maybe you? *w***_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII AND CHARACTERS (just Number 14 is mine), SQUARE ENIX DOES. (WHYYYY? ToT)**_

* * *

_**UNTITLED**_

_**1st CHAPTER: To see**_

There're so many people in this world. Good and bad. Good person can become bad in instant. But… Is it possible to become a good person of a bad one? Maybe. But you need to be forgiven. By whom? First of all, By YOU.

xXx

I was sitting in my helicopter, watching that explosion. One of the platforms, where Sector 7 had been built, was falling down on the Slums. I've done my job perfectly. But what was strange… I wasn't satisfied with result. I was… Disgusted.

'_I'm… freak. There're so many people dying because of me… What have I done? What did become of me?'_ Thoughts like this were haunting me for a while now. The worst thing about it? It was truth. All of it. Yeah, Reno. You are killer. You should stand there, under falling platform. You are the one, who deserve it all. Who deserve to DIE.

"Reno, status!" The voice in my headphone wanted to know.

"Can't you see, yo? Everything went like it was planned."

"Great, good job! We captured Ancient, so mission accomplished." Tseng said. Good job?! NO! Can't ya see?! People are dying! I was starting to hate myself for what I've done. It WASN'T right.

"Now return to Shinra Building. Immediately! You need to say president how it all ended up."

"Got it, yo… And Tseng?"

"What?"

"I… eh… No. Nothing." I wanted him to answer me one question. Why I was the one, who was chosen to go on this mission. But I knew he wouldn't answer me. So I don't have to ask – I need to find the answer on my own. If there is…. Answer.

xXx

"Perfect! They fell into my trap, as I wanted. What about Sector 7? It's just one part of Midgar. I don't care about it anymore. You… Reno of the Turks, right?" President glanced at me. I nodded.

"You will be rewarded, don't worry. You are pretty clever, my son. "He smiled at me. Smile? Yeah, if I can call it like that. Now I know why I don't like him. Old stupid jerk!

"I don't want any rewards, sir…" I told, clenching my fists.

"Oh, don't say that! You deserve it!" He clapped my shoulder.

"I deserve to die, yo," I mumbled. He looked at me, confused.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, sir. Thank you. Now, if you apologize me, I need to go."

"Of course, my son, of course! You are dismissed now. And take day off. I'm looking forward to our next cooperation."

"Sir." I bowed and walked from his office room.

Oh my god, this is… Sick. He wants to reward me because I killed 1000 of innocent people? That's not normal! I sighed. Before this incident with Sector 7 & Slums it was absolutely normal for me to do my job – job of a Turk. To say truth, I loved it; I was attached to it! But now… I felt like I was totally wrong. Whole my **LIFE **was _**WRONG**_.

"Reno? Hello, partner." I turned around. Rude was standing there, looking at me.

"Heiya, Rude. How are ya doing, yo?" I smiled at him. Um, okay, it wasn't smile but painful grimace.

"What happened? You look like a zombie. Half-dead. Are you okay?" Yeah, yeah, this is Rude. We've been partners for sooo long… He knows me better than anyone else, so it's impossible to lie him.

"No, yo. I'm…a monster." I shook my head. Rude walked over a room and tapped my back.

"You are not. Trust me. You just took it too personally. It was our mission, our job. We had to do it. If you failed… Well, you would be dead by now. These are rules, remember?" My eyes widened. I was pretty surprised that he was speaking, 'cause he was silent almost whole time. He really must care about me and my situation. He wanted to make me feel better, but…

"Better be dead than be killer, yo~." I smirked, sarcastically. "Job or not. It doesn't change the fact that I don't have heart, yo. Argh! Sorry, partner. I… I need to be alone for a while, ya know?" Rude slightly nodded.

"If you need someone to talk, I'm here."

"Jesus, Rude! It ain't _**THAT**_ bad! I'm not a sissy girl ya know?! I'm a man, yo!" I looked at him, little bit angry. It was unfair, I knew. And it was _**that bad**_, so it was lie on the top of everything. Poor Rude, he just wanted to help me. But I don't need a concern.

' _I'm Reno. One of the Turks. I'm strong. And I don't have feelings.'_

With thoughts like these, I left Rude there and headed to the Training Room.

xXx

"Take… THIS!" I kicked one of Hologram SOLDIERs, with a loud shriek. I needed to RELAX. And this was the best way how to do it.

"Mission Accomplished." A woman's voice informed me and a virtual world (where I currently was) suddenly disappeared. I tapped my shoulder with EMR I was holding. And then looked at it. I can't remember, why I chose this weapon at our Turk Training. Maybe I was fascinated by electricity or maybe I thought, I was too useless to have a gun. Maybe because of both. Now, I really don't know… And I don't know also, why I've become a Turk. I wasn't forced to it. I wanted to be one of them so much! Childish fantasies about 'heroic actions'; how cool I'd be in that blue/black suit and how girls would love me. Heh. What's funny about it? Everyone hated me because I was a Turk. No one loved me. And it won't change. Because I've done too much. No one will EVER forgive me. No one will ever look at me as a human being. I looked at my EMR again.

"Are ya sad, Reno? You don't have to be, yo~... It's going to over soon." I set 230 W in my EMR. It would kill human in 2 seconds. If you received a shock, there's no way back. I was about to hurt myself with it, but suddenly….

_*Cough cough* _

I turned around. There was bridge above my head. You could go from laboratories to other Shinra's Training Rooms, thanks to it. I used it just few times. I didn't like laboratories. Not Shinra's. That creepy Hojo man was always glaring at me, mumbling something about me as a good sample. Gah~ Never mind that, let's return to the story.

A girl was standing there, watching me. Long pink hair, gradually turning to red. I swear, I've never seen someone with longer and stranger hair than she had. And eyes? I couldn't see clearly, but I guess it was… purple color? Yeah… I think so.

We were lookin' at each other for a while. After few minutes, she smiled and waved me shyly. I waved back – I was too surprised to do anything else. And suddenly.

"Hey, Number 14, what are you doing?! MOVE! You are wasting our precious time! If you don't move, I promise you'll pay!" Young scientist appeared, yelling at that pink-red haired girl. I wanted to give him little lecture about politeness (Me! Me!), or I'll kick his ass… But I bit my tongue. Number 14? It meant… She was an _**EXPERIMENT?! **_'Answer' appeared in one second.

"Young man, can you please, shut your mouth up? If you damage this amazing piece of work, you'll be the one who WILL pay," said high, nasal voice. I knew, who it was. Professor Hojo – the best scientist in Shinra and Midgar, but for me just creepy fucker. I gave him death glare, but he saw it. He saw ME!

"Oh, isn't it that red-head of Turks? Reno, if I'm right. I heard you did pretty well on your last mission." He coldly smiled. I could read his face: _'What a pity… If you failed, you would be an AMAZING sample.' _

'_Yeah, it's pretty bad, right? But I won't make you that happy. Or happy at least.' _I thought, but I didn't say. I just simply nodded.

"Take Number 14to its cellar and wait there, I'll be there in no time. I just need to speak with this young man. Go, now!" He waved his hand towards the one of his assistants – towards the one, who was yelling at experiment-girl. Man nodded and pushed that girl before him. "Go…" They disappeared in few seconds. Me and Hojo – we stayed there, alone.

"I need to thank you, Turk," he said quietly. "Thanks to you, I have so many new samples."

"What?! I never…."

"No, you did! They brought me few people, injured because of that explosion in Sector 7. If I'm right – and I know, I am – you are responsible for that. Heheheh…. They were so happy that someone will help them. Yeah, of course, I helped them. To become good experiments for Shinra."

My eyes widened. What…? This sick old asshole… Because of me? I can't believe it! Everything was my fault…?

"Ohm, you look depressed, Turk… What happened? Maybe you feel guilty for what you've done. Hmmmm…. I can propose you something." I looked at him. Even that he was about 15 meters away from me, I could see crazy glaze in his eyes. "You'll become my new sample. It's not that big deal, is it? I know that you were about to kill yourself. And don't lie to me, I know everything…." He smiled at me. "It would be a pity to waste material with your quality. And what's more…. You'll forget. Everything – who you are, what you've done. No more painful memories. So?"

I think he expected me to nod or to be happy. _**FOR WHAT?! **_Maybe I'll forget… But it won't bring back people I killed and Sector 7.

"No, thank you. I'm not interested, yo~"

„Whatever." He stayed calm – still watching me through his glasses. "Kill yourself and I'll take your brain. It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Good-bye, Reno." And then, he walked away.

Shiver ran down my spine. I wouldn't say it loud, but I was scared as hell and glad he left. I immediately killed my plans about 230 W in EMR.

'No, I can't do that. I won't make Hojo happy, I won't allow him have his way with me. Again, I looked up on bridge above me and suddenly, a girl's image appeared – coughing and waving me. I… stood alive because she interrupted me. If not, I would be dead by now and Hojo would be playing with my brain.

Crazy idea crossed my mind. I need to meet that girl, again. To find out more about her and maybe to thank her. But… How I'm supposed to do that?

_**To be continued... :)**_

* * *

_**Wohooo! 1st chapter is here! XD Okay, THX very very much for reading... Review please? *w* I really want to know, what do you think about this story - your oppinions... Thx once again! ^^**_


End file.
